prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tama71999
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Aono Miki page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Walking On Sunshine (talk) 05:38, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate pictures Hi! I just want to say one thing. The pictures, which you uploaded (the symbols on Shining Make Dresser, except Cure Lovely's), is already uploaded (check out Innocent Form's main attacks). So if you don't mind, please delete this pictures, not to be repeated. In the next time, before uploading image, please first look, there are uploaded or not. Thank you. CureLalka (talk) 10:48, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Picture questions Okay, so basically, when you click on a picture, it'll have a section called Alignment. Underneath it has options. The option is already on the right so click the option on the left. The picture will then be on the left. CureHibiki (talk) 07:13, October 26, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome >u<CureHibiki (talk) 07:22, October 26, 2014 (UTC) naming your images untitled hi Tama thank you very much for uploading images for episodes but i do wish you can name good besides naming them Untitled Example Untitled002> Erika Holding a Heart Seed that would be great for future uploads thanks (Lionel-Sama 15:39, November 1, 2014 (UTC)) Kanji Hey, I was just wondering as to why the names of the singers have to have teir kanji on the song pages. Do you have any idea why the kanji of their names must be on the song pages?CureHibiki (talk) 11:02, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah...Okay. CureHibiki (talk) 11:05, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know~ Just so you know, songs that aren't sung by characters of that show are not character songs. Just letting you know so you don't make the mistake again in the future. CureHibiki (talk) 08:09, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Songs Image songs maybe means "a song that represents that season" and characer songs obviously means "a song that represents a certain character". CureHibiki (talk) 08:18, November 8, 2014 (UTC) You're Welcome :D CureHibiki (talk) 08:34, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Song Lyrics Nope. CureHibiki (talk) 09:26, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Extra Cures Category Please do not add that category because we already have the "Cures" category. I am going to undo your edits where you added the "Extra Cures" categories. CureHibiki (talk) 06:19, November 9, 2014 (UTC) HapCha Episode 39 categories If I were you, I'll give up on adding the categories to HCPC39 because it's obviously not going add. CureHibiki (talk) 09:46, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Dreaming Flowers Just let me create a table for it after I get home from school. I also think I know where you found the lyrics. Was it animelyrics? CureHibiki (talk) 22:38, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I'll do Dreaming Flowers and Kibou wa Tsuzuku. CureHibiki (talk) 07:43, November 10, 2014 (UTC) New Song Um...We already have that song on this wiki. Source: http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Overture~Overture_of_Friendship~ So, I'm going to ask an admin to delete the page. Hint for future, check to see if the song is already on the wikia before adding it. CureHibiki (talk) 10:11, November 10, 2014 (UTC) You can't delete the page because you aren't an admin but I've already asked an admin to delete it so you'll find it'll be gone by morning/night (wherever you live). CureHibiki (talk) 10:22, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Kanji Thank you~ Adding it now.CureHibiki (talk) 10:37, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Kanji I was just wondering where you find the kanji for songs so I can help out in adding kanji to songs. CureHibiki (talk) 10:12, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Tables and Lyrics Hey, I saw that you do not know how to make tables so how about you send me the lyrics to my message/talk wall so I can make the proper table instead of having to keep on adding the table in on the song pages you make. CureHibiki (talk) 11:36, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Lyrics Okay! I'll do them tomorrow when I'm wide awake. CureHibiki (talk) 11:49, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Romaji Lyrics Um...Where do I find the romaji lyrics for the songs? CureHibiki (talk) 01:04, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah...Okay.CureHibiki (talk) 09:31, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Nah...I can do it. But if I make mistakes, can you fix them? Also, I'll be creating the pages in two days times cause I'm currently busy with assignments.CureHibiki (talk) 09:56, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I know, I use Google Translate sometimes but it can make mistakes at times. CureHibiki (talk) 10:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Your image quality is Horrible ok your image quality is Horrible and bit Blurry can you use VLC to snap shot the screenshots when you watch a episode (Lionel-Sama 19:52, November 14, 2014 (UTC)) Finding Lyrics? Hey, could you help me with finding missing lyrics for all songs in the Smile Vocal Album 2, Jikochū Yarou, Clear Eyes, and Ai no chikara? CureHibiki (talk) 08:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) That's okay. Take your time. Give me the links to the lyrics that can be copied and pasted when you find them. CureHibiki (talk) 09:23, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea what the template name is. All I did was copy & paste... CureHibiki (talk) 09:45, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, I found Ai no chikara lyrics so don't bother searching for it's lyrics. Re: New kanji Okay! I'll get right to it! CureHibiki (talk) 10:36, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Look Look, if you don't know how to spell "center" (you spell "center" as "centre"), then leave the video for another user to fix up. CureHibiki (talk) 00:54, November 16, 2014 (UTC) complains Just gave her a warning. And that's cool about the lyrics. CureHibiki (talk) 07:41, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, and he annoying. I find his reason for being here stupid.CureHibiki (talk) 07:53, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the warning~ I'll be sure to quit arguing with him. CureHibiki (talk) 08:12, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I've started right...now in ignoring him. If you want, you can have the honors of asking an admin in blocking him. CureHibiki (talk) 08:35, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Block your cousin Well...I have no idea what to say that might get him blocked. CureHibiki (talk) 08:55, November 16, 2014 (UTC) How did he get your password to log into your account?CureHibiki (talk) 09:29, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Video Okay!CureHibiki (talk) 10:38, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Song Lyrics and Videos Yup. Go for it. CureHibiki (talk) 23:21, November 16, 2014 (UTC) New kanji That page has already been created, so I'm asking an admin to delete it right now. And I know I told you before to check the wikia for the song before creating the page. Ask me first before creating the page too. CureHibiki (talk) 10:14, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Your cousin I'm guessing....Can you tell him to stop. He's not going to listen to me so you talk some sense into him. Let his parents find out what is going on. CureHibiki (talk) 10:23, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Call him then if you've got his number and tell him to stop or obey the rules on this wikia. CureHibiki (talk) 10:34, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, he should think of how other people would feel on this wiki if he mucks it up because he doesn't care about. If he doesn't care about, then he shouldn't be on this wiki just to annoy his cousin. He is really really immature if he is doing this. CureHibiki (talk) 10:44, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Please say his sister will be our savior!!! CureHibiki (talk) 22:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Dear god, please make Tamma71999's cousin listen to his sister. Amen. (I'm not actually Christian) CureHibiki (talk) 03:59, November 18, 2014 (UTC) So...Tama then? CureHibiki (talk) 05:54, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay^^ CureHibiki (talk) 07:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC) WHY?! Please do not make anymore edits on the Smile Pretty Cure! Medley page because you stuffed it up. I don't understand why you try to do something when you don't know how to do it. So don't edit anymore on that page until I or another user fixes your mess up. CureHibiki (talk) 11:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I knew this was gonna happen. Don't edit the page anyway. I don't want you too. New Kanji I had already found Makenai Tsubasa de lyrics before you sent me this~ But I shall do the others. CureHibiki (talk) 08:22, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Phantom Yup~ I've just added the "Mascot" category to his page. Ribbon I have no idea. CureHibiki (talk) 08:50, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Lyrics I already have the lyrics. Not adding them or creating the pages until the full version of the songs come out. CureHibiki (talk) 10:44, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Hello, CureHibiki, I am Abc000's sister and I am deeply sorry for what he did on the Precure wiki website. I have talked to him about this and he will not be hacking on Tama71999's account any more. Sorry that I should have talk to him much sooner but I did not have time for that, because of other things. Message I read the message last night. I just didn't reply because wikia is losing connection over where I live. CureHibiki (talk) 02:22, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Dreaming Flowers What about it? CureHibiki (talk) 08:17, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Kujou Hikari I have no idea. CureHibiki (talk) 09:52, December 1, 2014 (UTC) GOLD ~Kokoro no Hikari~ Sorry, I'm not very good with translating Japanese into English.CureHibiki (talk) 09:27, December 2, 2014 (UTC) When he was purified, he turned back into a fairy, and haven't you really notice that Deep Mirror's physical shape closely resembles Blue? Free Yes, I am free for actually more than 15 minutes^^ CureHibiki (talk) 09:35, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure^^ I'll love to help you with your Homework assignment.CureHibiki (talk) 09:51, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm there now.CureHibiki (talk) 09:52, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Um...WOW! You're welcome O.OCureHibiki (talk) 07:54, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Happiness Charge season What they mean is that in the last seasons, the were two eyecatches. Eyecatch A and Eyecatch B which both last for about 10 seconds. These eyecatchs come one after the other in the same episode. In Happiness Charge however, there is only Eyecatch A with no eyecatch B coming right after it. CureHibiki (talk) 10:40, December 14, 2014 (UTC) GPPC No one actually knows yet. But I'll fix it up and say that it is assumed that she is. CureHibiki (talk) 08:28, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate and.... you uploaded a Duplicate picture again i already uploaded that image of cure honey kisses mirage's cheek before you make sure check the images upload gallery before you add your ps your pictures have poor quality as a user its your job to leave a talk back on my talk page thank you (Lionel-Sama 12:17, December 17, 2014 (UTC)) not sure Some people went crazy with the categories awhile back. Go ahead and remove them if it's not right. Shadowneko (talk) 15:51, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I know how to remove them. You go into edit mode, and click the rubbish bin picture next to the category you don't want there. CureHibiki (talk) 02:16, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Pikarigaoka Middle School I'm not quite sure. Ask either Walking on Sunshine or Shadowneko if you can. CureHibiki (talk) 05:25, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Iona I don't think they've appeared in the series at all except for the first one. CureHibiki (talk) 10:28, December 18, 2014 (UTC) #They're sub attacks #The user who put them there most likely thought they were going to be used in the show. I would wait until the show is finished before taking them away just in case they do appear.CureHibiki (talk) 10:34, December 18, 2014 (UTC) image songs Image songs are usually ones played to intro characters. Shadowneko (talk) 12:51, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :no did you not get my explanation of the category? Shadowneko (talk) 12:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) well this place has always been more focused on the series than the actors. Many of those guys already have bios on wikiapedia and such. Shadowneko (talk) 16:00, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Gallery Tama71999 listen! The article is a lot of pictures, we have been put this category. Pretty Cure Embassy (Talk) 9:47, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: My couz. Is this the one who caused trouble on this wiki? His sister didn't do anything? And why me? So which wiki do you think he might join? CureHibiki (talk) 09:51, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Great...I'll be asleep by then. Also, did he say why he going to join any wikia I'm on cause if he joins, he's banned for a year. And what's his user named gonna be? CureHibiki (talk) 09:58, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Just be sure, it JUST one wikia he's gonna join for every single one? CureHibiki (talk) 10:08, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm admin in all though wikia you can see on my favourites wikis thingy on my user page. When he joins, he is actually gonna cause trouble or act like a nice user? CureHibiki (talk) 10:12, December 19, 2014 (UTC) *sighs* Well..As soon as he joins, he's blocked for eternity. I'm not gonna let him run away acting "nice" before its too late. CureHibiki (talk) 10:17, December 19, 2014 (UTC) He has joined one of the wikis and now I'm blocking him^^ (Also, I'll block when I don't have to go to bed).CureHibiki (talk) 10:24, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Good. Stay at that job. Also, ask him to leave me alone. I'm don't need to feel upset when it's so close to Christmas. CureHibiki (talk) 10:32, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Apprantly he has revenge up his sleeve for me but doubt he'll be able to do that since he is blocked. Also, can you tell his parents what he is up too or his sister to tell his parents what he's up too. I really want him to stop what he is doing. CureHibiki (talk) 10:45, December 19, 2014 (UTC) You are my messager. Just joking. Yes there is a way. Which is deleting them but I don't want to do that because then I won't be able to find them again. CureHibiki (talk) 01:22, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...I might do that. CureHibiki (talk) 05:13, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the warning. CureHibiki (talk) 05:21, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. CureHibiki (talk) 06:54, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Category It's not really needed there. CureHibiki (talk) 09:59, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Yume no Tobira The black means there is more than one person singing at a time so I think we should keep it as it is. CureHibiki (talk) 07:28, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Tell her what I said above. Also, I ahve no idea where the Duet bits are.CureHibiki (talk) 07:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm still keeping it as it is. You don't really need to know where the duet bits are. CureHibiki (talk) 07:43, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Kokoro no Tane (song) I'll do it tomorrow. CureHibiki (talk) 10:27, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Sugesstions Who's T.M? And What are these points for?CureHibiki (talk) 22:58, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, what does she mean by, "Credits for Arigatou ga Ippai" and "Appearances for YPC5"?CureHibiki (talk) 05:43, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Just did Arigatou ga Ippai. The appearances for the girls appear in YPC5 for the first time has already been added. CureHibiki (talk) 05:56, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Can you ask her to explain what she means by "Appearances in YPC5" and which characters don't have it. CureHibiki (talk) 06:00, December 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm about to have dinner. Can I chat in half an hour? CureHibiki (talk) 08:28, December 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm there now. Will you be there too?CureHibiki (talk) 08:51, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate pictures Again you did it again added a duplicate make sure to check the images uploaded before you upload any images you want to upload to the Wikia (Lionel-Sama 13:07, December 21, 2014 (UTC)) Your Couz Tell him to stop. Tell I'm not liking this, I want to cry because I never wanted this to happen. Please tell him to stop. I beg of you. CureHibiki (talk) 00:48, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :)CureHibiki (talk) 06:22, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:??? Says that this page is missing some information. CureHibiki (talk) 10:17, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Song Edits I notice that some of your edits are basically useless. Because for example, some of the songinfo is spaced out, but you decide to bunch it together. It doesn't matter what it is like, it still looks the same. So, I ask you to stop because they're useless. They're not helping the wiki in anyway. CureHibiki (talk) 10:00, December 24, 2014 (UTC) well Not really. The reason I let merchandise exist was to slow the picture spam on the main pages. Shadowneko (talk) 17:23, December 24, 2014 (UTC) BTW: Merry Christmas! Shadowneko (talk) 19:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:MCM MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! So, he's stopped his revenge? CureHibiki (talk) 23:16, December 24, 2014 (UTC) YPC5 I'm sorry. Christmas got in the way and I'm too busy looking forward to New Years.CureHibiki (talk) 05:39, December 29, 2014 (UTC) my wikia would like to be part of my little wikia you can upload fanart to your talkpage just your talk page in my wikia http://heart-ponding-pretty-cure.wikia.com/wiki/Heart_Pounding_Pretty_Cure_Wiki my little wikia is growing ? Why? Also I have no idea how too. Is it because you want to do the duet thing? We don't do the duet thing on this wiki. Well, I don't like so. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. CureHibiki (talk) 10:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah....I see. Well ask another user. I have no idea how to do that. CureHibiki (talk) 10:46, December 31, 2014 (UTC) umm no I think the current tables are good enough for songs. Colored text gets adds to clutter in my opinion. Shadowneko (talk) 13:05, December 31, 2014 (UTC) HNY Happy New Year to you too^^CureHibiki (talk) 01:19, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Lyrics The person who translated the lyrics is Japanese and can speak English as well so it must be "this" and not "that". CureHibiki (talk) 05:32, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Pafu or Puff It's Pafu. It says so on Go! Princess Toei Animation site. CureHibiki (talk) 12:44, January 3, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome^^CureHibiki (talk) 00:38, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Haruka Yes. Look at Sharuru's human form and Haruka and you'll see the resemblance. CureHibiki (talk) 07:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Wqaas is always adding useless trivia. CureHibiki (talk) 09:29, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah...She's always adding false information too. CureHibiki (talk) 09:31, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:NS I was going to create that page in my own time when I get to creating the CD that contains it. So please next time, don't create song pages that aren't created because I'll get to them in the future.CureHibiki (talk) 10:49, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah....(I fixed it up...)CureHibiki (talk) 10:53, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Green Note I'll add the kanji on the page when I get home on Monday. I'll be able to communicate by phone at the moment.CureHibiki (talk) 10:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Megumi It's because wiki glitched out and took away some info. This has happened to me on the episode pages. Also, you added categories that were already there on her page...Ask an admin to fix up this mess because I can't undo it since you edited after it happened.CureHibiki (talk) 10:13, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ques Because the person who created the page decided to place "Arranger", "Composer" etc. on the page. But to be honest, it is not needed there. You'll just find that info on the song pages. CureHibiki (talk) 09:11, January 21, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome^^CureHibiki (talk) 09:37, January 21, 2015 (UTC) re:B.N Did he say soemthing? Well, anyway, I'll ignore him if he tries to do anything. CureHibiki (talk) 06:49, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay...well, I'll just ask to leave me alone once. If he doesn't, I'll ignore him. CureHibiki (talk) 06:56, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:YPC5 apper I can't be bothered to do it at the moment. (I'm not really interested in it at the moment. Too busy with Go! Princess). CureHibiki (talk) 07:24, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Walking on Sunshine can but I really don't see what's so important about their appearances....CureHibiki (talk) 07:28, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Enen Fixed itCureHibiki (talk) 09:24, January 30, 2015 (UTC)